


(Fanart) Science Officer T'Pring

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of T'Pring as a Star Fleet Officer





	(Fanart) Science Officer T'Pring

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saw some discussion of T'Pring as a Star Fleet officer and was inspired to create this.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
